1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to dentistry and endodontics, and to apparatus, methods, and compositions for filling teeth and root canals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional dental and endodontic procedures, mechanical instruments such as drills, files, brushes, etc. are used to clean unhealthy material from a tooth. For example, dentists often use drills to mechanically break up carious regions (e.g., cavities) in a surface of the tooth. Such procedures are often painful for the patient and frequently do not remove all the diseased material. Furthermore, in conventional root canal treatments, an opening is drilled through the crown or side of a diseased tooth, and endodontic files are inserted into the root canal system to open the canal spaces and remove organic material therein. The root canal is then filled with an obturation material such as gutta percha or a flowable material, and the tooth is restored. However, it can be challenging to ensure that the filling material fully obturates the treatment region of the tooth. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved dental and endodontic treatments.